


Solo和Mendez到底是不是一对

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [6]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 2016年9月24日首发，以此记录。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 2





	Solo和Mendez到底是不是一对

1.

最先有这个疑问的当然是O'Donnell，当他看到Solo向他递交要求CIA派出Mendez和他共同完成一个外勤任务的申请时。

“Solo，你确定要和Tony一起完成这个任务？”

Solo坐在他面前，手端正地搭在膝盖上，这给O'Donnell一种“这个Napoleon Solo看起来非常乖巧”的错觉，接着他提醒自己不要被这个厉害的男人的表象所欺骗。

“是的，我确定，这个任务我认为非常有必要和他同行。”Solo坚决地重复了一遍自己的要求。

于是O'Donnell仔仔细细地看了一眼此前并没怎么关注过的任务，去慕尼黑调查一名失踪的CIA线人？这听起来和Mendez似乎没有什么关系，在O'Donnell狐疑地发问之前，Solo进行了解释。

“万一线人确实被绑架了，或者陷入危险之类的？也许他需要Mendez这样的专家施以援手去解救他呢？”

O'Donnell考量了一会儿，然后在Solo诚恳的注视下签了字。其实他当时只是担心这种不明朗的情报会给Mendez带来什么危险，结果证明这趟任务根本就不危险，因为这个情报从头到尾就他妈是假的！而Solo和Mendez只是去慕尼黑转了一圈，待了四天，又轻轻松松地回来了。

“如果情报是假的，我想知道你们在那待了四天都干了些什么？”O'Donnell看着简略的任务报告，心生不满。

“喔，我们去了Solo在那里的线人所提供的几个地址一一排查，你知道我们对那儿不太熟悉，所以每天都花费很多的时间用在迷路上，不过还好当地的情报部门给予了不少配合，到第四天的时候我们终于发现这是一个假情报，所以我们就立刻回来了。”

Mendez冷静地给出了回答，O'Donnell没话好说了。

不过当他看着Mendez推门而出后，一早等在办公室门口的Solo微笑着迎了上来然后贴近了Mendez，在关门的一刹那，他发誓他看到了Solo的手指勾住了Mendez的手指。

O'Donnell想，或许他一开始就不该让Mendez和Solo一起去慕尼黑。

2.

在这之后，总部的警卫员看向Mendez的眼神也不太一样了。

作为每天上班时一定会友善地和他们打招呼的人，Mendez留给整个警卫部的人印象都非常好，他看起来温和有礼，偶尔还会给他们带两杯咖啡，CIA办公室里可找不出第二个像Mendez这么容易亲近的人了。

但自从那个叫Napoleon Solo的特工也来总部上班以后，情况就有点不妙了，虽然Mendez还是会例行跟他们打招呼，但每当他们也笑着冲Mendez问好时，这个跟在Mendez旁边的男人就会用一种带有胁迫性的眼神盯着他们，那眼神每一次都能让他们背脊发凉，于是他们只好收敛自己的笑容和音量，像接待每一个陌生访客时一样，换上了礼貌性的表情。

“嘿，我说，我有什么得罪你们的地方了吗？”在某天收工后，Mendez又端着两杯咖啡走向了他们。

“什么？不！当然没有！”警卫接过了咖啡，下意识地看向了Mendez的身后，还好，并没有那个叫Napoleon·你最好当心点·我盯着你呢·Solo的人跟着。

“那为什么我觉得我们…”Mendez指了指自己和对方，他不确定接下来的用词是否恰当，“疏远了？”

“当然没有！”警卫极力否认着，“这一定是错觉，不过，你看，毕竟我们每天要盯着那么多人进出，所以……”

Mendez带着放心却疑惑的表情走开了，警卫对此有点愧疚，但想到Solo的瞬间又觉得自己的做法是正确的。

他其实还想跟Mendez说，想知道为什么的话，不如问问老是跟在你旁边的那个男人吧。

3.

“你也觉得他们是一对吗？”医疗服务部的人在听到警卫的抱怨后，像找到知音一样问出了这样的问题。

她本来对Tony Mendez没什么太深的记忆，但自从Napoleon Solo成为医疗服务部的常客以后，她见到Mendez的机会也变多了。作为外勤特工，经常受伤以及需要补充出行必备药品是非常正常的，而Solo是整个部门都很欢迎来访的对象。但当他因为受伤才来造访时，气氛就没那么美好了，Mendez会板着一张脸站在旁边看他缝针、消毒，在这一系列过程中都抿着嘴不说话，这让Mendez看起来有点阴郁。

这种时候Solo一定也一言不发，看起来非常像一个知错的小男孩或是别的什么。等治疗过程结束后，Mendez会代替Solo询问在伤口愈合期间需要注意的一些事项，而Solo会坐在一边盯着他看。一开始大家对这种场面觉得稀奇，次数多了也就习惯了，甚至有一次，她看到离开医疗室的Solo把仍生着气的Mendez推到墙上吻了半天，也没觉得奇怪。

“Solo真是个温柔贴心的男人。”回忆起那个场面的时候，她是这么评价的。

4.

到了后来，连毫不相干的人也被这个CIA大部分人都产生的疑问波及到了。

也不能说是完全毫不相干的人，在这个任务中，Solo要做的是在目标人物完成交易时将他逮捕，但没想到对方还有埋伏，在暗处的子弹向他飞来之前，本应该在车里负责通讯和观察的Mendez却突然跑了出来替他挡了一枪，虽然子弹只是擦过他的手臂，不过那伤口在Solo看来也算是触目惊心了。

“Tony先生！需要我提醒你不是外勤特工吗？”Solo的说话声音前所未有的大，而Mendez也毫不示弱。

“噢谢谢提醒，但别忘记我去过的国家可是比你要多得多！”

“那你也不应该在对方开枪的时候还冲出来，这很危险！”Solo伸手想去查看一下Mendez手上的枪伤，被后者愤怒地闪开了。

“如果不是我提醒你对方在暗处还有人准备向你射击的话，现在躺在地上的人就是你了！”

而此刻、真正、目前正无力地躺在地上、腿部中了两枪的目标人物对此情景无言以对，既没有人给他戴上手铐，也没有人想过要来关心一下他的伤势，CIA如今已经如此不注重嫌疑犯的人权了吗？这让他觉得心寒，他试图出声找回自己的存在感，被Solo大声喝止了。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”Solo举着枪冲目标人物嚷道，那架势就像他准备再朝他来上两枪。

目标人物只好乖乖地闭了嘴，看着先缓和下情绪的西装男再次试图拉过胡子男受伤的手，而胡子男这次没有拒绝。西装男的眉毛看起来像打了结，但又对正在流血的手臂束手无策。接下来，不知道为什么，目标人物觉得自己可能错过了什么细节，他看到西装男把胡子男拉进了自己的怀抱里，两个人就这么拥抱了好一会儿。

这状况持续到终于赶来的Illya把目标人物扔上了车才终结，当他坐进车里的时候，终于没忍住向抓捕自己的人问出了听起来很奇怪的问题：

“嘿伙计，那两个男人是一对吗？”

Illya给了目标人物一个大大的白眼，接着用俄语骂了句“我他妈也很想知道”，不过目标人物当然没听懂，他就当是给出了一个肯定的答复。

毕竟这两个人不是一对才有鬼吧。

5.

而O'Donnell开始把这一切矛头都指向了Sanders，他认为如果Sanders不把Solo弄进CIA，Solo就不会认识Mendez，这样Mendez就不会被缠上，更不会有之后的一切。

Sanders显然对此持反对意见。

“这和我无关好吗？等等，我是说，你对Solo哪里不满意？你现在是认为我的下属配不上你的下属吗，你凭什么认为一定是Solo缠着Mendez？不不不，说到底，你根本没有证据证明他俩是一对！”

像是为了力证自己的反驳听起来很合理，Sander也把视线转向了办公室外正靠站在Mendez办公桌旁干扰着Mendez工作的Solo身上，Mendez虽然表现出了无奈和稍许不耐烦，却没有把他赶走。但Solo显然没打算就此罢休，他持续地骚扰着Mendez，直到Mendez终于放下了手中的笔，抬起头瞪了Solo一眼。

Solo却在那时俯下身以极快的速度用自己的嘴唇触碰了Mendez的嘴唇。

老天，这个Solo难道没看到周围还有那么多同事吗？

“我说过了，”和Sanders同一时间目睹同一场景的O'Donnell习以为常又无可奈何的声音响起，“这都怪你。”

6.

“所以——”Sanders在看到Mendez并未当场发火而只是不明显地偷笑以后，也后知后觉地和其他人一样陷入了相同的疑问。

“Tony Mendez和Napoleon Solo到底是不是一对？”

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年9月24日首发，以此记录。


End file.
